Magic School
Magic School is an extra item of Bubble Witch 2 Saga. It was released by King on September 23, 2015. When the player reaches to level 26, this feature will be unlocked. Magic Potion Now, there are four magic potions: *Oracle: See a 3rd bubble to help plan your shots. To have this potion, you need to collect 80 red bubbles and can use it after a brewing time of 30 minutes. *Sparkle Shower: A Sparkle Shower will fall across the bubble board. To have this potion, you need to collect 160 yellow bubbles and can use it after a brewing time of 60 minutes. *Extended Aim: Extends the aiming line for more accurate shots. To have this potion, you need to collect 200 blue bubbles and can use it after a brewing time of 1 hour and 15 minutes. *Star Shower: A Star Shower rains down stars that burst across the bubble board. To have this potion, you need to collect 40 Star Bubbles and can use it after a brewing time of 2 hours. *King says that more potions will be coming soon, as there is a "Coming soon..." message at the bottom of the window. Trivia *You can receive more Oracle, Sparkle Shower, and Extended Aim potions by completing Magic World Tournament. Gallery |-| Announcing= Announcing 1.png Announcing 2.png Announcing 3.png Potions - No potion in progress.png|No potion in progress Potions - Brewing in progress.png|Brewing in progress Potions - Balance.png|Balance Potions - Make more potions!.png|Make more potions! Potions - Use Gold Bars to speed up your potion brewing.png|Use Gold Bars to speed up your potion brewing |-| Course= Magic school New 1.png Magic school New 2.png Magic school New 3.png Magic school New 4.png Oracle Potion.png Sparkle Shower Potion.png Aiming Potion.png |-| Oracle= Oracle rule.png|Oracle rule Oracle - Ready to use.png|Ready to use |-| Sparkle Shower= Sparkle Shower rule.png|Sparkle Shower rule Sparkle Shower - Ready to use.png|Ready to use Sparkle Shower - You don't have enough bubbles.png|You don't have enough bubbles to brew this potion Sparkle Shower - Before using.png|Before using Sparkle Shower - After using.png|After using Sparkle Shower - Brewing time in progress.png|Brewing time in progress |-| Extended Aim= Extended Aim rule.png|Extended Aim rule Extended Aim - Ready to use.png|Ready to use |-| Star Shower= Star Shower introduction.png|Introduction of Star Shower Star Shower rule.png|Star Shower rule Star Bubbles in Balance 170409.png|Star Bubbles in Balance window Star Bubbles in Potions.png|Star Shower in Potions window Star Shower You don't have enough bubbles.png|You don't have enough bubbles to brew this potion Star Shower - In level starting.png|In a level introduction Star Chase with Glowing Levels on Saga Map.png|Star Chase icon with Glowing Levels on Saga Map |-| Miscellaneous= Magic School Coming soon.png|Coming soon Magic School Direction.jpg|Direction to Magic School Magic School Wanted New witches.jpg|Wanted! New witches Magic School Time.jpg|Time Beware - Witches in training.jpg|Beware: Witches in training Magic School On course 1.png|Here's the first piece of concept art Magic School On course 2.png|First potion sketches! With a few tweaks, they are now ready for you to master! Magic School TIP.jpg|TIP! Analyse levels before using your potions! Some are better than others to use on particular levels! Magic School Oracle.jpg|Oracle Magic School Sparkle.jpg|Sparkle Shower Magic School Tell us.jpg|Tell us! |-| Video= Bubble Witch 2 Saga - Magic School OUT NOW! Category:Elements Category:Bubbles Category:Magic School Category:Quests Category:Magic World Tournament